kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aruto Kirihara
Aruto Kirihara (桐原有人 Kirihara Aruto) is a main protagonist and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is from originally appeared in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo. He is a highly skilled both swordsman and writing and he wields a two handed sword called “Riptide”. Role in Game Aruto arc Aruto as the Swordmaster, he tries to stop the riot from ravaging the city by either killing or stopping them. He is revealed to be the God of Swordsman's bearer during his first fight against the riot. Character Infomation Appearance Aruto is a young teenage boy of 15 years old with short rounding blue hair with Ahoge on the top of his head and light green eyes. In his school uniform, he wears a white long sleeved shirt with blue and white sleeve cuffs, a yellow vest with blue lines and a belt that reveals his blue tie with white diagonal line, a yellow long pants and brown shoes. In formal battle wear, he wears the same school uniform’s white long sleeved shirt, a red brown and light brown blazer without buttons that shows off his solid blue tie under a brown vest with buttons (with blue and dark blue sleeve cuffs with a yellow button on the top of the sleeve; his sleeve cuffs are similar to Arisu’s in her royal outfit), a black solid belt, dark green pants, black socks and a pair of brown shoes. He wears a red armband on his left arm with the Swordmaster symbol. Personality Aruto is braveful, hardworking, light-hearted, refined and polite. However, he is an energetic, nearly fearless, strong willed and smart in combat. His minds are mixed up with swordsman and writing skill, he appears to be fond of writing Alice stories about the “Bravely Knight” or something he mentions he would much rather spend his time doing with swordsman training's. However, despite his smart attitude and strong willed, Aruto doesn't seem to be ungrateful, especially in battles, he almost fearless against the riots that being out of control and he tries to stop them. He also has a strong sense of justice that empowers him to stand against any evil especially Jabberwocky, which marks him as the bearer of the God of Swordsman. Quotes *"I’m the Swordmaster Aruto Kirihara, Here I go!" *"Take this!" *"Come on!" *"Break!" *"Too slow!" *"Deep Straight!" *"Cyclone Slash!" *"Crescent Cleave!" *"Get ready!" (as starts of his Flash Stance Storm Rush) *"Seiya!" (as uses his Halfmoon Slash) *"Line Drive!" *"Braveful knight shall break the limits!" (as performs Super Attack) *"This ends here!" (as starts of his Burst Attack) *"It’s over!" (as finishes of his Burst Attack) *"My braveful Swordmaster has won!" *"This is my great victory!" *"Such impressive skill!" *"Your skills are wonderful Kiraha!" *"Let’s finish this!" *"Let’s hurry up!" *"Kiraha, let’s do it with me!" *"Arisu-san, let’s do it with me!" *"My sister Kiraha is a True Alice in this world!" *"Arisu-san, you are a True Alice in this world!" *"You are a True Warrior in the world!" *"A True Warrior in the world… was me!" *"I want somebody like you." *"Dang it! I have to discard my brave for stay alive." *"No… My Swordmaster lost… This is the end... Goodbye Kiraha... " Gameplay Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , : Slash, second and third slash, a turning twirl, then a diagonal slashing attack. Launches the enemy at last hit. , ( ), ( ): Aruto throws a 3 magical crescent moon like projectiles that travel a certain distances. He can throw up to 3 times. , ( ), ( ): Aruto knocks his opponent up in the air with a lifting slash. Press the button to spins his sword in a vertical pinwheel fashion to grind up opponents. , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Aruto slashes a moderate damaging basic slash attack as he dashes forward; he can swing up to 3 times, stuns the enemies at last hit. , , , ( ): 360° slash; Aruto will go around a circle rapidly and then hit and pull nearby enemies close to him and inflicting spiraling knockdown. , , , , ( ): Aruto turns around, jumps into the air, slash down on the enemy in front and stamps the enemy heavily. It can destroy enemies' defense. Launches the enemy when hit. , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Aruto turns around and pulls surrounding enemies towards himself by spinning attack and unleashes visible light wind blades to float them. Reduce the target’s defense. He can slash up to 5 times. (This input requires Aruto Kirihara is Level 30) Direction, , ( ): Aruto dashes forward with a bold stab in said direction up to 7 meters. Upon hit or not and after the stab, he performs a staggering sword swing that staggers the enemy temporarily. During his stab attack, Aruto is invincible during his forward stab. Dash Combo '''( , ( ), ( ) during dash): Aruto does a dashing slash while charging forward to wield a sword to attack enemies from all sides. After Dash Combo, Aruto slashes an additional slash to pull the enemy nearer and then push it to the sky. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , : Aruto does a quick upper slash in mid-air and can be followed up by a basic air combo. , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Aruto turns upside down into an uppercut slash that sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air for continuous aerial hits. It can follow up with a slamming the ground to create a sizable Area-of-effect fissure. , , , , ( ), ( ): Aruto does a two slash air combo and midair version of C3-2. , , , , : Aruto does a three slash air combo and midair version of C4. , , , , , : Aruto does a four slash air combo and midair version of C5. , , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Aruto does a five slash air combo and midair version of C6-5. (This input requires Aruto Kirihara is Level 30) (After Air Combo): Aruto does a spinning slash combo after landing. Spiraling launches the enemies forward slightly on last hit. Counterattacking Moveset '''L1, , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Counter slash combo. Spiraling launches the enemies forward slightly on last hit. L1, ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Counter Twister. Aruto will go around a circle rapidly and then hit and counter attack. Spiraling launches the enemies slightly on last hit. Active skills These skills can be follow up from normal, charged attacks or from other active skills is performed. Cyclone Slash: Aruto swings his sword to send a tornado slash to enemies in front. When the enemies are hit by the tornado slash, tornadoes that launch enemies into the air for a while will be created (This skill requires Aruto Kirihara is Level 20). (MP cost -500) Crescent Cleave: Aruto charges his sword and launches a 5 sword beams that rippled outward from him (This skill requires Aruto Kirihara is Level 25). (MP cost -500) Flash Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill instead of pressing and at the same time) Aruto takes sword drawing stance for a while and stands in a ready position. Burst out the sword waves when button is pressed. Huge sword wave shoots and cancels ready position when button is pressed or the stance is time out. (This skill requires Aruto Kirihara is Level 30). (MP cost -700) During his Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Line Drive: (chargeable) Aruto charges and gathers a burst of wind energy, and then he charges up to 10m forward, swing at enemies as he goes. Upon hit the enemies with the Line Drive, they launch enemies into the air. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Aruto cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can rush charge up to 20m forward to inflict more hits and damage (This skill requires Aruto Kirihara is Level 35). (MP cost -1000) Halfmoon Slash: Aruto charges his sword and unleashes a powerful mid-range large crescent moon-shaped slash in an arc in front of him. Spiraling launches the enemies forward when get hit (This skill requires Aruto Kirihara is Level 35). (MP cost -1200) Super Attacks These Super Attacks can be changeable via character setup in Character Select screen and only selected one at a time. (Hyper Tri-edge): Aruto does a super version of Triple Slash. At last hit launches the enemies away. This Super Attack is learned from the start of Aruto Kirihara’s Level. (Typhoon Slash): Aruto does two slash of Hyper Tri-Edge, then leaps forward by two steps, then spins and slashes the enemies to attack nearby enemies in a circle and last unleash the two slashes in a X shaped. Spiraling launches the enemies forward slightly on last hit. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Aruto Kirihara is Level 25. , (Aruto Break): Aruto slams to the ground to unleash a huge area-of-effect shockwave quake and explodes that launches all enemies in the air. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Aruto Kirihara is Level 25 along with Typhoon Slash and is usable in mid air even selected ground Super Attack is different. (Fullmoon Slash): Aruto charges his sword and slashes around several times to unleash a powerful mid-range large crescent moon-shaped slash in a circle that covers around him in a circle. Spiraling launches the enemies enemies forward when get hit. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Aruto Kirihara is Level 50. Alternate Super Attack regardless of selected Super Attack - R1 + : (Stab Alice): Aruto stabs the enemy in front of him to knocks off the enemy into a ring of devastating magical light-element holy energy, explodes and spiraling launches the enemies away. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Aruto Kirihara is Level 50 and is usable with the R1 button even selected ground Super Attack is different. (Great Wave): Aruto charges the burst of wind energy; he summons huge sword energy at a certain distance in front of him to hit the enemies up into the air. As many huge sword energies are summoned as holding the button much longer up to 10 times in a row and the last one of huge sword energy creates huge explosion when created. Spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the last created explosion. K.Oed enemies from Aruto’s Great Wave explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Aruto Kirihara is Level 75 along with Infinity Edge. Burst Attack (Infinity Edge) (Burst Mode required): Aruto leaps into the air and lands with shockwave that either knocks back or launches nearby enemies. Aruto charges the burst of wind energy, and then bombards the enemies with a barrage of powerful attacks. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, he unleashes an overhead slash at the ground and huge explodes in an AoE. Spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Aruto’s Burst Attack Infinity Edge explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Aruto Kirihara is Level 75 along with Great Wave. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Fighting Style For starters, Aruto Kirihara is the fastest starting character at the beginning of the game. He is a fast attacker with better damage output than other melee characters, powerful juggling ability both ground and air and a wide variety of long-ranged wave attacks as well as good crowd clearing attacks. Though his attacks are balanced of other characters, they are versatile and easy to execute (even air combos are manageable). He is a beginner friendly character for players who want to start with close ranged fighters. His fighting style consists of lightning fast slashes, which makes him a great choice for close quarters combat. As Aruto Kirihara continues to rise in level, he can further learn his abilities which capable of crowd wiping moves like Halfmoon Slash as well as inflicting massive burst damage to enemies with his Line Drive even charged version of his skill. Category:Male Character Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Aruto Side Character